The Swan Princess
by AslansHow24
Summary: from the day Tohru was born, Prince Kyo of the Sohma Kingdom and Princess Tohru of the Honda Kingdom were destined to be married, so Queen Kyoko and King Kazuma brought the children together every summer in hopes that they would fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**The Swan Princess**

**Summary: from the day Tohru was born, Prince Kyo of the Sohma Kingdom and Princess Tohru of the Honda Kingdom were destined to be married, so Queen Kyoko and King Kazuma brought the children together every summer in hopes that they would fall for each other.**

A long time ago, there was a queen named Kyoko who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. The one thing she longed for the most was a child. Then, happily, a daughter was born to her… A princess. And she was given the name Tohru. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widower Kazuma and his young son, Prince Kyo. It was then that Kyoko and Kazuma happened upon the same idea. Kyo and Tohru would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchantress, Akito. Tohru's birth was of little concern to her, for she was preparing to take Queen Kyoko's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Kyoko attacked and Akito's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for her death, the enchantress was only banished.Many feared that the Queen was too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Kyo and Tohru would meet.

"Here they come you're majesty" Uotani said, bowing low. Queen Kyoko nodded and went out to the gates with her young daughter Tohru. King Kazuma dismounted his horse.

"Dear Kyoko, as lovely as ever, I see" He said, kissing her hand. Kyoko smiled and looked to the flaming haired boy standing behind the king.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Kyo, no doubt" Kyoko winked at the boy, who scowled in response. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Kazuma" Princess Tohru smiled slightly, but her smile faded as it was clear that Prince Kyo had no intention of being friends with her. Kazuma pushed the young prince, who was 7 forward, towards the 5 year old princess.

"Hello, Princess Tohru. I'm very pleased to meet you" Kyo said, looking anything but pleased. 

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Kyo" Tohru curtseyed, but Kyo had just frowned. Tohru wasn't sure if they would have fun this summer. That summer consisted mainly of Tohru and Kyo fighting. Kyo's best friend, Yuki, thought it was hilarious. Tohru wished that her friend Hana was there with her.

The years went by quickly, and each summer seemed worse than the next. This summer, Tohru was 16 and was blossoming into a beautiful young flower, but no matter what, Kyo seemed not to notice her. Yuki certainly had though and thought that Kyo was being slightly irritating, but Tohru and Hana came up with a plan to make Kyo jealous.

" She's always flirting with the castle guards!" Kyo muttered one day, watching Tohru from behind a pillar. Yuki hid a smile.

"I think you really sorta like her, fess-up" He said, with a knowing smile. Kyo just snorted and walked away. Tohru saw him walk away and frowned. No matter what, he just didn't care about her. How could they ever get married? The following year the king and queen spent their time writing letters back and forth.

_-What if Tohru doesn't go for the merger?-_Kyoko wrote. Kazuma responded with…

-_Urge her!-_

Tohru was finally 18, the age of marriage and it was to be her final summer at the Sohma castle. This summer would make or break it, or so her mother said. Kyo was 20 and entered the ballroom begrudgingly, but then he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress and her long brown hair was in a braid down her back. Tohru saw him staring at her and smiled shyly as he walked over to her. They began to dance, unaware of the orchestra beginning to play. Tohru felt like she could get lost in his red eyes.

"Arrange the marriage!" Kyo said, when the dance was done. The people who had been hiding behind the curtains, cheered. Kyoko and Kazuma smiled.

"Wait!" Tohru said. The cheers died down.

"What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!" Kyo said. Tohru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Thank you" She said shortly. "But what else?"

"What else?" Kyo asked, disbelievingly.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo… What else?" Kazuma prodded his son.

"I, uh… What else is there?" Kyo asked. Yuki face palmed and Shigure made a strange whimpering noise. Tohru burst into tears and fled the room. Later that day, Kyo watched from the window as Kyoko, Hana and Tohru made their departure.

"You're an idiot" Kyo spun around to see Hatsuharu and Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Tell me something I don't know" Kyo snapped.

"What else is there? She says, "Is beauty all that matters?" And you say, "What else is there?" Shigure said, coming into the room.

"It was dumb, I know" Kyo frowned, not sure why he was being bombarded by these three.

"You should write a book. 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less'" Haru said, smirking.

"I didn't know what else to say" Kyo snapped, slumping into a chair.

"Think! You must see something other than Tohru's beauty" Shigure drawled.

"Of course I do, Shigure. She's like… You know! I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love!" Kyo said, raising a fist. Yuki and Haru just stared at him like he had lost his marbles.

Meanwhile, Kyoko, Tohru and Hana were headed home in the royal carriage. 

"I – I just don't understand… What else did you want him to say?" Kyoko asked her daughter. Tohru sighed.

"I need to know that he loves me for just being me" She explained. Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"Stay inside, Tohru" Kyoko said worriedly. Kyo and Yuki were outside when Hana came riding up to the house out of breath. On the back of the horse was a limp woman. Kyo ran to Hana and helped her off the horse, then lifted the queen in his strong arms. Hana was shaking and Haru led her inside.

"We… We were attacked. A Great Animal…" She whispered.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked. Hana looked down.

"It took her" She whispered, before passing out in Haru's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Swan Princess**

**Chapter Two**

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Tohru. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" The moon rose, and the swan who had been sulking, turned into the beautiful Tohru. "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings… Now look Tohru, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is… Is your mother's kingdom" Akito said, smirking.

"My mother will never let you have it" Tohru snapped. "She'll die first"

"I know" Akito said silkily. "Which is why, you will marry my son, Kakeru" Tohru narrowed her eyes.

"Never!" Tohru said. She began to run, but Akito clucked her tongue.

"Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan. No matter where you are" Tohru burst into tears, unaware that she was being watched by a rabbit, a tiger and a ram. The small tiger ventured forward.

"I'm sorry Princess" She said, placing a paw on Tohru's leg. Tohru gasped in surprise.

"You can talk?" She asked. The tiger nodded and her two friends, the ram and rabbit came into view as well.

"My name is Kisa" The lion said. "I was turned into a tiger by Akito for defying him"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked. This time the rabbit spoke.

"The three of us fought Akito once" He explained. "Akito ruled this land with an iron fist, and we knew that the people were unhappy, so we formed a revolt. As a result, Akito turned us into animals"

"I see" Tohru said. "Who used to rule this place?" She asked, sure that Akito had probably taken it by force.

"King Hatori and Queen Kana" the ram said. He looked away. "They were Kisa's parents" A tear slid down the tiger's face, and Tohru knew at once that she was Kisa.

"What happened to them?" Tohru asked, aching for Kisa.

"We don't know" The ram replied. "All I remember, is seeing Akito attack the King and destroy his eye" Tohru felt hot tears spring to her eyes. If Akito could do this to one kingdom, what would he do to her mother's kingdom if she refused to marry Kakeru.

"The Great Animal is never going to give her up without a fight" Kyo said, stringing his bow and arrow. Shigure sighed.

"You're not still thinking she's alive?" He questioned in disbelief.

"When I find the Great Animal, Shigure, I'll find Tohru" Kyo declared. Yuki sighed. His best friend was a bit obsessed.

"Kyo, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it" Yuki said, with a frown. Kyo glared at him.

"The whole kingdom's wrong!" He snapped. "Tohru's alive, and I'm gonna find her" Yuki sighed. He shot the arrow in the arrow, and a bird fell to the ground. Yuki slapped Kyo on the back.

"You're a great marksman, Kyo" He acknowledged. "But if you do find the animal that took Tohru, will you be able to defeat it?"

"That's what I'm willing to find out, Yuki" Kyo said. They boys didn't notice that they were being watched by Hana and Haru.

"Do you think he'll find her" Haru asked. Hana looked towards the prince and nodded.

"The prince is determined" She said. "But I sense great sorrow before the dawn" Haru loved the fact that his girlfriend was Psychic, but what she said worried him.

"When Kyo leaves, I'm going with him" He said quickly.

"As will I" Hana declared. "I would do anything for Tohru" Kyo had turned away from Yuki and was staring off into the sunset.

"Don't lose hope, Tohru, wherever you are… I'm gonna find you" He whispered.

"Do you think you can break the spell?" Kisa asked one evening.

"I have to kiss the man I love and then he…"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, we know" Hiro, the ram said sarcastically.

"And prove it to the world" Tohru whispered. Hiro sighed.

"And just how is he going to do that if he doesn't know where you are?" He asked. Kisa swiped a paw at the ram.

"Don't be mean to sissy" She said. Hiro rolled his eyes. Suddenly the ground sparkled and turned into a beautiful garden. Akito appeared with Kakeru, who was dressed in golden armor.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free" He said, although it was clear that he wasn't exactly enthused.

"All it takes is one little word. Will you marry my son?" Akito asked.

"Every night you ask the same question. And every night I give you the same answer. I'll die first" Tohru replied. Kakeru admired Tohru's bravery. He hated that his mother was trying to take over another kingdom. She couldn't even rule the one she had properly. Most of the people had fled the kingdom after she torched it.

"You're really starting to bug me" Akito said. The magic disappeared, and Kakeru was in his regular clothes again.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now" Tohru snapped.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to boil over!" Akito snapped.

"Go ahead then! But I'll never give you control of my mother's kingdom" Tohru snapped.

**"**it looks as if you need another day to think about it" Akito laughed and Tohru gasped as the sun began to rise. Her body twisted its shape and she was once again, a swan.

"You fly to your prince; we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and, happily ever after" Momiji, the rabbit suggested.

"It's not that simple" A voice came from the shadows. It was Kakeru.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked. Kakeru sighed.

"I'm not the bad guy, your highness" He said. "I don't really want to marry you. I'm in love with someone else" Tohru wasn't sure whether to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Swan Princess**

**Chapter Three**

"What do you suggest?" Hiro asked grumpily.

"There's a map in my mother's study" Kakeru said. "I can't steal the map, mother would get suspicious, but if you were able to get the map, I could send a messenger to Prince Kyo.

"That may not be a bad idea" Tohru said. Kakeru smiled.

"Once you have the map, I'll meet you here" He said. Once he was gone, the began plotting thier move.

_"_We're off on a mission  
>We're tough, in good condition" Tohru said, flying into the air.<p>

"We're short" Momiji said cheekily.

"But standing tall" Kisa said proudly.

"No fear!" Kisa and Momiji said together. Hiro frowned, not at all amused.

"There's danger around us" Tohru acknowledge. Hiro decided it was time to put his two sense in.

"They'd hurt if they found us" He reminded them.

"No fear" Tohru said. "Cause we have all the courage we require" Tohru flew up high and peaked in the window of the study, then she flew down to her friends. "It's hanging on the wall" She told them. Momiji came up with a plan.

"Tohru can keep a look-out while we get the map" He said cheerfullu.

"We?" Hiro asked.

"You're not going to help us?" Momiji asked the ram.

"This plan if applied'll  
>Be simply suicidal<br>You'll be a sitting duck" Hiro warned.

"No fear" Tohru, Momiji and Kisa replied. Hiro frowned.

"Suppose that I do this  
>Who knows if we'll live through this" He asked. Kisa batted her tiger eyelashes and Hiro caved.<p>

"Fine" He grumbled. The trio made thier way to the castle.

"All right, quickly" Momiji said.

"Easy for you to say" Hiro complained. Momiji ignored him as they padded into the castle. Suddenly, Akito's henchmen saw them.

"I'm gonna die" Hiro freaked. "I knew it" Kisa glared at him. They dodged the henchmen and ran up the stairs of the castle.

"We will take any dare  
>That the other side'll dare to dream up<br>We'll fight tough, we'll play fair  
>But we're sure to win because we'll team up" Momiji and Kisa said. They got to the top of the stairs when one of the henchmen appeared with a broom.<p>

"Yikes" Kisa said.

"Head for the door!" Momiji shouted. The henchman chased after them with a broom. while Kisa and Hiro kept the henchman busy, Momiji hopped into the study and grabbed the map. He carried it to the window, where Tohru was waiting. Once she had the map, Momiji hopped out of the room. When Kisa and Hiro saw him, the three of them made a run for it.

that evening, Kakeru met them at the lake and copied the map. He was good at drawing, so it was easy for him. Tohru handed him a letter she had written. He left right before Akito came, angered that Tohru had stolen the map. She snatched it back.

"You'll never see your beloved prince, now" She cackled. Tohru pretended to be sad, but smiled when Akito left. If Kakeru went through with his plan, she would see Kyo soon.

Yuki was in the library eating an apple when Kyo appeared and placed a picture over the book Yuki was reading.

"It's a mouse" Yuki said, eying Kyo.

"The Great Animal" Kyo replied. Yuki chuckled and took another bite from the apple.

"A tad small, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"Yeah? Until it changes into this" He placed a picture of a dragon over the picture of a mouse. "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches… Then suddenly, it's too late" Yuki thought about this.

"So basically, it could be anything?" He asked.

"Anything" Kyo confirmed. Yuki eyed his orange haired friend.

"I guess we had better be careful then" He said. Just then, Hana and Haru entered the library.

"A messenger arrived with this letter" Hana said. "It is adressed to you Prince Kyo" Kyo took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a note along with a map that had an X on it.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Akito is the one who kidnapped me. I cannot leave, for I am bound to this place. Akito's son has agreed to help me in sending you this letter and a map to my location. Do not go up to the castle, do not allow yourself to be seen. the route on the map is the back way to where I am and you should be hidden from Akito's view. _

_I miss you my darling._

_Tohru._

"I have to go to her" Kyo said.

"We're coming with you" Yuki said, standing up. Kyo frowned, but knew it would be useless to talk them out of it. He left the library to pack. As he was hurrying through the hallway, he was stopped by Kazuma.

"Kyo, where are you going?" He asked.

"To find Tohru" Kyo said. Kazuma sighed.

"Don't forget the ball tommorow night" He said. Kyo groaned. He had forgotten the ball in which eligible young ladies intended to throw themselves at him.

"I'll be back in time" He said. "Don't worry"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Swan Princess**

**Chapter Four**

Kyo, Hana, Haru and Yuki raced through the forest on horseback. Yuki, of course, took a wrong turn and got lost, the other three not even noticing that he wasn't with them. When they reached thier destination, All three of them were quiet.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped flying downward. Kyo saw her.

"A swan? A swan! Of course! It's not what it seems! Just a little closer… Come on… Come on…" He raised his bow. Before he could shoot, something growled at him. He looked down to see a tiger. He turned the bow on the tiger, but a light suddenly blinded them and he turned back to the swan, who had landed on the water and was now glowing. to the surprise of all three of them, the swan transformed into Tohru.

"Hello, Kyo" She said. Kyo dropped his bow and ran to her, swinging her around. "Oh Kyo, I've missed you so"

"No one believed me, but I knew" Kyo said. Hana and Haru watched the happy couple with a smile on thier face.

"You can't stay" Tohru said suddenly.

"Can't stay?" Kyo asked. "No, I'll never let you out of my sight again" He declared.

"Listen to me, Kyo" Tohru said.

"Tohru!" Akito's voice reached them.

"Oh no!" Tohru whispered frantically, looking at her three friends.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Kyo asked.

"It's Akito. She has me under a spell" Tohru whispered. Kyo clenched his fists.

"I knew she was behind this" He snarled.

"Tohru!" Akito called again.

"Let her come! I'll..." Kyo began.

"No, she has great power. You must go!" Tohru hissed.

"Then you're coming with us" Kyo said, grabbing her hand.

"I can't!" Tohru told him. "When the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. Please Kyo, you have to trust me. Go!" She urged.

"There must be some way to break the spell" Kyo said anxiously.

"Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love..." She began.

"I make it? It's all I've ever wanted" Kyo told her.

"You must prove it to the world" Tohru told him the hard part.

"How? How?" Kyo asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Tohru whispered.

"Tohru!" Akito was getting agitated.

"Go!" Tohru hissed.

"The ball" Haru said suddenly. Kyo snapped his fingers.

**"**The ball, of course! Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world I will make a vow of everlasting love" Kyo promised. Akito was getting closer.

"Tohru!"

"I'm coming!" Tohru called. "Go!" She hissed.

"Tomorrow night" Kyo said, pressing something into her hand.

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Now go" Tohru said. Kyo, Hana and Haru vanished just as Akito came around the corner.

"Tohru! Didn't you hear me calling?" Akito asked.

"I… I…" Tohru stammered.

"I thought I heard… voices" Akito said, skeptically.

"I was just, I..."

"You what?" Akito asked, staring at her.

"I've decided to marry your son" Her animal friends gasped.

"No!" Akito said overjoyed. "You mean… Hu-huh! Tohru, Tohru, you've made me so happy. My son will be happy too" She spotted the bow and picked it up. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?" Tohru gasped.

"'Come to the ball?' 'I will make a vow of everlasting love…'" Akito laughed harshly. "Thought you could fool Akito, did you?" He opened her clenched hand and took the locket that Kyo had given her.

"I will never be yours! You creature! I will marry Prince Kyo and you cannot stop me!" Tohru snapped. Akito laughed again.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, Tohru, but you won't be able to attend the big ball tomorrow night" Akito informed her.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me" Tohru declared.

"No! I don't think so. You see, you've forgotten one very important thing… Tomorrow night there is no moon" She pointed to the sky. Tohru burst into tears.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead" Akito said, entering her palace. "On the other hand, Prince Kyo's vow could ruin everything" Kakeru rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna have to deal with him… But how? The vow! I'll get Kyo to offer his vow to the wrong princess!" Kakeru crossed his arms.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked.

"I'll make myself look like Tohru. Well, that's gonna take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it. 'Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Tohru will die, and I'll finish him off myself. Oh, I love it! I mean, this is really classy… This is me!" Kakeru was not impressed and went to his room, composing a quick letter to Prince Kyo.

_Your Highness,_

_There is no moon tommorow. The Tohru who shows up at the ball will be Akito in disguise. You can still make the vow to Tohru, she doesn't have to be there for it as long as you make a proper vow to her. I will try to ensure that she makes it to the castle, even if she is a swan. _

_A friend_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Swan Princess**

**Chapter Five**

When Kyo, Hana and Haru returned to the palace, it was then that they noticed that Yuki wasn't with them. Kyo entered the ballroom.

"Father have you s..." He began.

"Kyo, wonderful, you're back" Kazuma said, turning his attention to the bush in front of him. Kyo frowned.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Roses" Kazuma replied, looking at his son oddly.

"They're red" Kyo said frowning. Hana and Haru smirked at each other.

"Of course they're red" Kazuma said, rubbing his temple.

"But I don't want red roses. I want white. Like a swan" Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen Yuki?"

"No" Kazuma said shortly.

"Has anyone seen Yuki?" Kyo called to the staff. He stopped a man who was holding a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Would you feed this to a swan?" He asked, picking one up of the platter.

"I…" The servant began.

"Take it back" Kyo ordered. "Get something light, something fresh" He turned to the orchestra Shigure was conducting. "No no no no no, Shigure, hold it"

"What's wrong?" Shigure snapped.

"Tonight the music must be played rubato, soft and graceful, like a swan" Kyo said.

"A swan?" Shigure asked, eyeing the prince as if he had gone mad.

"Have you ever seen a swan, Shigure?" Kyo asked.

"Of course I've seen a swan" Shigure said haughtily.

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" Kyo asked. Shigure laughed at the prince, but Kyo continued. "Soft and graceful, Shigure. Where is Yuki?"

"No one has seen him, Kyo" Kazuma said. Kyo frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. What if Akito had him? He had assumed Yuki had returned to the palace before they did. Before he could say anything a messenger delivered a sealed envelope to him. It was the same envelope in which he had recieved the location of Tohru. He opened the letter, read it and stormed out of the hall, Hana and Haru hot on his heels. Once they were alone, he whirled to face them.

"Akito's coming here" He told them. "For the ball. She's going to make her self look like Tohru" Hana and Haru glanced at each other. "It says I can still make the vow to Tohru without her being here, I just have to make sure it's directed at the real Tohru"

"You mean, Tohru won't be able to come to the ball?" Hana asked.

"Someone is helping her, but it's a full moon so she's stuck as a swan until I make the vow. I have a feeling Akito is going to lock her up to ensure that she doesn't make it"

Akito had indeed locked Tohru in a water filled dungeon.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Tohru. Hurts me deep. But then, a queen's day is full of tough decisions. You understand. but, since you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see… the first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a substitute" Tohru's eyes widened when Yuki was flung into the water.

"Oh poor fellow, he got lost in the woods" Akito said laughing. "Oh, I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now I'll be late; that's tacky!" She slammed the door as she left. Yuki turned to the swan, which he didn't know was Tohru.

"You're a pretty thing" He said softly. Tohru said nothing, for she didn't know what to say. Suddenly the door opened again and Kakeru stood there.

"Come on Tohru" He said. "We have to hurry" Yuki looked at the swan in surprise as she flew to Kakeru and landed on his shoulder. Kakeru lowered a latter for Yuki and the youth climbed out. When they exited the castle, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa were waiting for them.

At the ball, Kazuma, Kyo and Kyoko, who had gotten her health back, were seated at a table in the back.

"You're awefully quiet tonight" Kazuma noted. Kyo sighed.

"There's a lot on my mind, that's all" He said, standing up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Utoni opened the door and in walked the lovely vision of Tohru. She was wearing a black dress. Kyo knew that this was Akito in disguise. Kyoko made to stand up but Kyo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not her" He hissed. "Akito's playing us" Kyoko paled.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Kyo nodded.

"I know where Tohru is"

Meanwhile, A group raced through the woods towards the castle. Tohru flew ahead, eager to see her prince.

Kyo stood up and walked over to Tohru, pretending to play right into Akito's hands.

"Oh, I was so worried… I almost thought…" He trailed off. Akito smiled.

"Nothing could keep me away" She replied. They began to dance to the soft music.

"Something about you seems… I don't know, different" Kyo said, hinting to Akito that he might know more than he let on.

"Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be perfect" She said sweetly.

"Yes, yes of course" Kyo said. He glanced at Hana and Haru, both of whom were hidden in the shadows, armed with a sword. "Shigure, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music" Everyone one stopped what they were doing and all attention was on the Prince.

"Kings and queens… Ladies and gentlemen… Mother. I have an announcement to make. I have found my bride" Kyo said. "She is a lovely creature, whom you all know disapeared. But I have found her again. She will become the future queen of our fair kingdom. And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth, before you and before the whole world, I make a vow of everlasting love to Tohru Honda, a fair princess who could not be with us tonight due to an enchantment placed on her by Akito the witch" At this he pushed the fake Tohru away from him. She snarled and changed back into Akito just as Tohru ran through the door, the enchantment broken. Kakeru stood beside her as well as Yuki and three animals.

"Hello, little prince" Akito said.

"You have no power here!" Kyo declared. Akito transformed into a hideous animal.

"How dare you defy me" Akito attacked Kyo.

"No!" Tohru cried. Kakeru grabbed a sword and rushed into the fight along with Hana and Haru. The animal was too strong for them. Kyo was flung to one side. Yuki grabbed an arrow and strung his bow. He aimed it at the monster and fired. Akito screamed and fell to the ground. Her body disapeared and everyone cheered. Tohru ran to Kyo.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Kyo rolled over on to his side.

"With you here, I am" He said. Kazuma and Kyoko watched the couple with smiles on thier faces. Suddenly a swirling most surrounded the tiger, rabbit and ram and they transformed into thier human selves.

"Sissy" Kisa cried, running to Tohru and throwing her arms around the older girl.

Tohru turned and walked over to Kakeru.

"Thank you" She said. "For everything" Kakeru smiled. He turned to Kisa.

"Well, Princess, the kingdom is yours again" He said. Kisa looked down.

"Are my parents dead?" She asked.

"I don't know where they are" Kakeru admitted. "They may have been turned into animals as well" Kisa sighed and looked down.

"I guess I'd better return to the castle" She said. Momiji and Hiro nodded. Tohru waved goodbye to her friends as they returned to restore Kisa's kingdom. What the young girl was not expecting, was for her parents to greet her upon her arrival. The young family decided to rebuild thier kingdom and make it better than ever before.

Tohru and Kyo were married and Tohru styled her dress to look like a swan. She turned to her new husband.

"Will you love me, Kyo, til the day I die?" She asked.

"No, much longer than that, Tohru. Much longer" Kyo replied.


End file.
